galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Krayfish/Dark Prophecy Version 2
Well, after some more reflection about my decision to step down, I have come to a solution: I will continue as a writer on this wiki if we decide to do a complete reboot on the Dark Prophecy story arc. No, not just saying we will reboot it, but actually taking the effort to write it. Just to reaffirm, if we manage to complete at least the first story by May of this year, then I will renounce my retirement decision and continue writing on this wiki. I don't think I will be as active as I used to be, but nonetheless, I will still be around and writing. When (or if) the reboot happens Why do I request that we reboot DP? Well, other than the numerous reasons I listed in my rant, Dark Prophecy heavily impacts all lore and stories on this wiki. While this may not usually be a problem, because the story arc isn't well integrated together, unrelated stories have to be written around it rather than for it. So, like Chaos Crisis, Dark Prophecy is going to be opened up a bit more to allow for more user contributions. A list of changes is included below, but the most important would be that the GSSOC's crew is far larger, consisting of many individuals, not just one of each civilization. Now, you may be wondering. What's going to happen to all the other stories that were part of DP? Well, at best, they will just be tweaked a bit to become stand-alone stories. Others may be deleted altogether. As of now, Dark Prophecy Version 2 is still in the brainstorming stages and very little has been written down. You may post your ideas below. New storyline The ancient dictator known as Altus Banya woke up from a cryogenic sleep lasting 7,000 years. Realizing that organic civilization has not yet achieved the technology of the gods, he proclaims that mortalkind has failed and seeks out to correct it. He changes his name to Falan Rusit and takes control of a mining company to build his political influence. Falan is a strong believer in predestination and fate, and that the gods programmed every individual to carry out certain duties. He claims that through a prophecy, he can lead all civilization to the glorious age it should have been in. The story is set primarily in the region surrounding the Galactic Core. It will have a dark, gritty atmosphere with lots of machinery and hi-tech equipment. Lore changes *GSSOC is far more expansive. It consists of many members. Possibly, Generation 2 will be merged in and characters like Gaedheal and SANARI will play a part. *Appearance of species other than the superpowers: Dragandr, Tsuinaron and other minor species. *Ghorax are still alive in large numbers. (Maybe?) *Altusian Brotherhood isn't exclusive to Dark Warrior Vaikan. Instead, it consists of all those who give their undying loyalty to Banya. In other words, they are a political party. Category:Blog posts